The present invention relates to operating systems for the front loader of a tractor.
An implement is often connected to a tractor. When a front loader is connected to a front portion of a tractor as one such accessory implement, then, as shown in JP H4-110406U, for example, the left and right support beams of the front loader are connected via brackets to mounting seats that are provided to the left and right below the front portion of the driving portion, and to one of the brackets are attached valves for raising and lowering the boom and for rotating the bucket and an operation lever for operating these.
The job of the front loader is to raise and lower the boom and rotate the bucket while repeatedly moving back and forth in the longitudinal direction of the tractor, and thus it is desirable for the loader operation lever to be furnished at a high position next to the steering wheel, and to this end, frames are provided specifically to support the operation lever at a high position, resulting in a configuration in which the loader operation structure is large and has many structural components.